She's Not My Type
by ice bitten
Summary: It started with a moment when Momoshiro tried to get Ryoma a date with Tomoko that ended up with a too confused Sakuno and a none too happy Eiji. RYOSAKU. ONE SHOT.


**She's Not My Type**

**It started with a moment when Momoshiro tried to get Ryoma a date with Tomoko and Sakuno some how got into the conversation. RYOSAKU. ONE SHOT.**

Ryom huffed, casting the flowers away in a near by trash bin and walking from his locker.

Damn fan girls never quit, do they?

Just as Ryoma was exiting the school hallway, a hand crashed against his head, throwing him out into the open area.

"Oi, Ryoma," Momoshiro said and he stomped down the steps.

Ryoma suddenly lifted upwards as Momoshiro jerked up his collar.

"Put me down, senpai," Ryoma protested, but Momoshiro only glared at the underclassman, before chucking him towards the grass area.

"What's wrong with you!" Momoshiro yelled and he thrust crushed bouquet in Ryoma's face.

"Senpai-"

"Don't "senpai" me! This, this is **_wrong!_**" Momoshiro yelled, he wacked Ryoma's head with the poor bouquet, "We. Do. Not. **_DO THIS TO A GIRL'S GIFT OF LOVE!"_**

"Ack," Ryoma cursed, "Senpai-"The bouquet whacked against Ryoma's eyes.

Momoshiro leaned forward, breathing heavily before straightening his back and accusingly. The Sun framed his head as he pointed the now petal-less bouquet in Ryoma's face.

"Who sent you this?" Momoshiro asked; a shadow covering half his face.

Ryoma rubbed his head, still dizzy from the flower attack and stumbled to his feet.

"I don't know," Ryoma grunted, "I think I saw that noisy girl standing by my locker."

A flash of Tomoko's angry face shown in Momoshiro's head and a slow, sneaky smile crept on to his face.

"An angry girl to put you in place…" Momoshiro said and he rubbed his chin, "I like. I like."

"Oi…" Ryoma dead panned but then the bouquet was shoved in his hands.

"Alright! You can make up this act of insensitiveness by taking this Tomoko out on a date!" Momoshiro decided, feeling especially proud of himself.

"No thanks," Ryoma said, already walking away. He paused at a metal trash bin and hovered the bouquet over it, "I'm not into loud girls."

Momoshiro jumped at Ryoma's hand, making the prince wince and take an irritated glance at Momoshiro's wide grin.

"You have a preference?" Momoshiro drew out.

Ryoma looked to his side, already feeling Momoshiro's heat.

"She's certainly not annoying," Ryoma muttered.

Momoshiro gasped, taking a step back and unhanding Ryoma, "**_She!_**"

Ryoma instantly tensed, feeling a mistake has been made.

"I-uh," Ryoma muttered and he covered his face.

Shit.

"Tell me!" Momoshiro pounced, "Tell me now!"

"Back off, senpai," Ryoma ordered and he smothered his hands over Momoshiro's persistent face, "Senpai!"

"Is she on the girl's tennis team?" Momoshiro questioned, his body hovering over Ryomas', "Or how about that one girl in your English class? She was cute."

Ryoma struggled, tripping over his shoe laces, "Senpai! She's-" Momoshiro then accidentally whacked Ryoma's head, "Senpai! She's-"

"Ryoma kun?"

All matters stopped and Ryoma fell down to his butt. Momoshiro straightened his back and grinned.

"Hey Sakuno chan," Momoshiro acknowledged.

Sakuno clutched her notebook and gave a quick bow, her pig tails tucked behind her ears.

"Afternoon Senpai and uhm, Ryoma kun," Sakuno squeaked on the last part.

Grunting, Ryoma raised himself up, only nodding at Sakuno.

"Oh, hey Sakuno chan!" Momoshiro yelled and he hopped around Ryoma, clamping both hands on the startled girl, "You know Tomoko chan right? I mean, you two are best friends."

Sakuno gulped, not used to the sudden attention, "Yes, I am."

"**_Please_**," Momoshrio began, extending on begging part, "Please tell Ryoma here why he and Tomoko make **_such _**a good couple."

Ryoma glanced at Sakuno, not missing her petite body suddenly turning frigid. Sakuno immediately looked down, biting down her lip.

"Y-You, - You two would make a good couple," Sakuno choked out finally, she smiled towards Ryoma.

Immediately avoiding Sakuno's pity of a smile, Ryoma glared the other way.

"She's not my type," Ryoma stated and he flung the flowers into the bin.

Momoshiro groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Why can't you admit it!" Momoshrio screamed and he ran after Ryoma.

Sakuno watched the two drift away before trudging towards the trash bin and picking out the battered bouquet.

"Sa-Ku-No!" A voice called, making Sakuno look up from the bouquet.

"Tomoko," Sakuno greeted.

Tomoko smiled, placing an arm around Sakuno's shoulders before taking a two glance at the bouquet.

"Isn't that yours?"

Sakuno blushed looking off to the side.

"Yes…" Sakuno muttered, "Ryoma kun didn't like it."

Tomoko groaned, leaning her head back.

"And after all the trouble I went in putting the bouquet back for you!" Tomoko yelled.

Sakuno hugged the bouquet closer.

"I know."

"**_YOU'RE KIDDING, NYA!" _**

Sakura and Tomoko screamed as Eijijumped from behind them, holding a bag he had so carelessly left behind.

Eiji grabbed Sakuno's shoulders and turned her around to come face to face with him.

"You gave it to Ochibi and he just threw it in the trash!" Eiji yelled, he grabbed at the bouquet, "That's so **_low_**, nya!"

"Eiji senpai, I don't think-" Sakuno started but Eiji silenced her with his cupped fingers.

"Don't talk," Eiji ordered, "Leave it to your senpai."

Before Sakuno could utter or Tomoko could yell, Eiji snatched the bouquet and jumped away, leaving the two in a confused silence.

"_**OCHIBIIIII!"**_

Ryoma gasped and fell forwards, a pair of feet digging into his back. It didn't help as a none too familiar bouquet was shoved in his face.

Good lord, it's a the hauned bouquet, doomed to follow Ryoma for all time to come.

"Ochibi! Is it true you denied this, nya!" Eiji yelled, he continuously started to poke Ryoma in his sides.

"That's what I said!" Momoshiro yelled and he squatted in front of Ryoma, "Alas, senpai, you're not going to be able to crack this one. Nooooo, this guy rather hurt poor Tomoko chan's-"

"Nya? What do you mean by Tomoko?" Eiji questioned, he hopped on Ryoma, not sitting directly on his back.

Ryoma grunted loudly, trying to move under Eiji's weight.

"Eiji senpai…"

"**_I mean_**," Momoshiro said, talking over Ryoma's pleads, "Those flowers were from Tomoko chan."

Eiji furiously shook his head and waved the bouquet.

"Tomoko only **_delivered_** them," Eiji confirmed and he nodded his head, "Yup, these were from…ah- I forgot her name! Dang it nya, she was…ah, the quiet girl at all of our shows? Just **_what_** was her name?"

Eiji winked at Momoshiro.

Ryoma tensed.

Momoshiro grinned.

"Ah yes," Momoshiro began, "Sweet, sweet girl. Who was she again? Such a quiet little thing."

Eiji leaned on Ryoma's back, straddling the bouquet, "Ah, yes. She's a cutie too."

"Really. Man, those pig tails are so cute too."

"Totally, nya."

"Man, when she grows a bit older would I love to-"

"_**So noisy."**_

The two elder classmen looked down at Ryoma's shadowed face. His comment pausing them from their heart filled conversation.

"What did you say Ryoma?" Momoshiro asked.

"I said," Ryoma began and he suddenly lifted himself, throwing Eiji off, "You both are noisy."

Snatching the bouquet Ryoma arrogantly stalked out the courts, ignoring Tezuka's orders and Momoshiro and Eiji's hoots.

Meanwhile, Sakuno sighed, adjusting her racket.

"Sakuno!" Tomoko yelled, "Let's go warm up okay?"

Sakuno looked up and nodded, about to jog towards Tomoko and the rest of the Frosh/Soph team when a voice halted her.

"Hey, Ryuzaki."

Sakuno's heart paused, and she slowly turned around.

Ryoma stood there in his tennis uniform, the bouquet, which has now turned into a few stalks and single petals, was clutched in his white knuckled hands.

Gasping, Sakuno jumped as Ryoma strode towards her until reaching the metal fence.

"Open the fence," Ryoma ordered.

Sakuno gulped and shook her head, "T-The fence is locked. Only the Coach has the keys."

Ryoma cursed.

"Why the hell is it locked?" Ryoma asked.

"B-Because some of the girls skip out to w-watch the boys tennis team," Sakuno mumbled, she dug a small ditch with her toes.

Rolling his eyes, Ryoma only clung onto the fence with one hand and leaned forward, the other hand holding the bouquet.

"Well come over here then," Ryoma ordered.

Sakuno hesitated, looking back at Tomoko, who made notions with her hand.

_Go to the fence you idiot!_

Gulping, Sakuno nodded and turned, taking baby steps towards the fence.

Ryoma rolled his eyes for what seemed like the most common thing to do that day.

"Hurry up!" Ryoma barked.

Squeaking, Sakuno suddenly ran, but tripped over nothing and slid towards Ryoma.

"Clutz," Ryoma stated as Sakuno weakly smiled at him, dirt covering her forhead.

"H-Hello Ryoma kun," Sakuno said, wiping her eyes of dust.

Ryoma, instead, shoved the bouquet against the fence,m, startling Sakuno.

"Did you," Ryoma bit out, "…Make me this?"

Sakuno gasped, finally recognizing the heap of empty stems as once her cherished bouquet.

"Yes," Sakuno gasped out, "I-I think that's mine."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Ryoma yelled and he shoved the bouquet harder against the fence.

Startled, Sakuno took a step back and hugged her racket closer, the eyes of every girl tennis player prickled against her back.

"I-I-" Sakuno began but was cut off by Ryoma's harsh voice.

"Idiot! You don't give something and not leave a note!" Ryoma yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Sakuno immediately said, "I-I didn't think you would accept it if you knew-"

"**_Accept it!_** " Ryoma yelled, "Idiot! If I knew it was from you I would have-…"

Ryoma trailed off, suddenly well aware of the many witnesses of the event and immediately he jerked away from Sakuno's red flushed face.

Sakuno studied Ryoma's profile as he turned away from her, his fingers still tangled in the fence.

Was he…blushing?

"Ryoma…kun?" Sakuno said and then Ryoma's hand banged against the fence earning a squeak from her.

"**_You're annoying!_**" Ryoma declared and he lifted his head, an angry flush covered his cheeks.

"_**Please**," Momoshrio began, extending on begging part, "Please tell Ryoma here why he and Tomoko make **such **a good couple." _

"I'm sorry!" Sakuno yelled, bowing her head, her pig tails flew around violently.

"You're quiet- scary quiet. And when you **_do_** talk it's always that **_damn _**stutter!" Ryoma yelled, obviously not done yet.

_Ryoma glanced at Sakuno, not missing her petite body suddenly turning frigid. Sakuno immediately looked down, biting down her lip. _

"You're so weird, always following me around!" Ryoma pressed both palms against the fence, the bouquet sandwiched between them.

_Sakuno immediately looked down, biting down her lip. _

"Like you got nothing better to do…always making me lunch," Ryoma muttered, "Even when I don't want it. "

_Sakuno immediately looked down, biting down her lip. _

"You are definitely **_not_** my type," Ryoma said finally.

_Sakuno immediately looked down, biting down her lip. _

And Ryoma looked up; facing Sakuno's bowing head, her sniffles filling in the sudden silence.

_Sakuno immediately looked down, biting down her lip… tries not to recognize the rejected bouquet as hers. _

"I-I'm sorry," Sakuno chocked out.

"_Y-You, - You two would make a good couple," Sakuno choked out finally, she smiled towards Ryoma._

Ryoma leaned his head against the fence, "But," He muttered, "I don't hate you."

Sakuno darted her head up, still bowed, tears still stinging her eyes,

Ryoma smirked and leaned back, holding what was left of the bouquet to his lips.

"Thanks for the bouquet, Ryuzaki," Ryoma said and being the smooth talker he was, decided to end it by striding away, "Wipe your eyes, I don't like it when you cry."

And Sakuno stood up, using her sweat band to smear away her tears.

_Thank you, Ryoma kun._

Later that day, Nanjiroh pranced into his kitchen hoping for a few pieces of last night's dinner to still be in the fridge. It wasn't until he was scooping the fried rice on his place when a certain display caught his attention,

"Oi, Ryoma!" Nanjiroh called.

Ryoma tumbled into the kitchen, a look or irritation plastered his face.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

Nanjiroh pointed to the bundle of messed up flowers, the petals nearly gone from being thrown around so much and the stalks bent to a degree.

They were placed very nicely in a lilac vase.

Ryoma gave a knowing smirk and turned, walking out on his confused father.

"What does it look like?"

**END.**

A fluffy ryosaku fic I thought would be appropriate. HEART.

July, 28, 2006


End file.
